Pegasus Seiya (Legend of Sanctuary)
|-|Base= |-|Sagittarius Cloth= Summary Seiya (星矢, Seiya) also known as Pegasus Seiya (天馬星座の星矢, Pegasasu no Seiya) is the titular main character of the Saint Seiya manga and anime series written and illustrated by Masami Kurumada, as interpreted in the Legend of Sanctuary CGI movie. This incarnation of the character is notably more brash and immature than the original Canon, and his romantic interest in Saori Kido is made more apparent. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B | 4-A | 3-C, 3-B '''at his Peak | '''3-A Name: Pegasus Seiya Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 16 years old Classification: Human, Bronze Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, 6th and 7th Sense, Divine Cosmos, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Flight, Telepathy, Regeneration (High), Can manipulate and destroy matter at the atomic level to bypass conventional durability Attack Potency: Country level (Casually defeated a Silver Saint) | Multi-Solar System level (Should be comparable to Gold Saints) | Galaxy level (Equal to Gemini Saga), Multi-Galaxy level at his Peak (Nullified and overpowered a Galaxian Explosion) | Universe level (Alongside Athena, defeated Gemini Saga's Titan form, which was going to remake the universe) Speed: High Hypersonic | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Gold Saints) | Massively FTL+ (On par with Gemini Saga, who can easily overwhelm other Gold Saints) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Country Class '| '''Multi-Solar System Class '| '''Galactic, Multi-Galactic at his Peak | Universal (Defeated Gemini Saga's Titan form) Durability: Country level | Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Galaxy level | Universe level (Deflected numerous attacks from Gemini Saga's Titan form) Stamina: Very high | Nearly limitless | Nearly limitless | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters (several dozens) with Energy Attacks | Interstellar | Galactic, Intergalactic at his peak | Universal Standard Equipment: Pegasus Bronze Cloth, Pegasus Dog-tag Necklace Intelligence: Skilled fighter with years of training. Immature and hot-blooded teenager otherwise. Weaknesses: Can't breathe in space | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Pegasus Ryusei Ken: (Pegasus Meteor Fist) Pegasus Seiya elevates and burns his Cosmos, tracing the Stars of the Pegasus Constellation with his hands, his fiery aura growing and flowing around him. Upon reaching the peak of his power, said aura manifests as the image of a Pegasus. Focusing his Cosmos within his right fist, he releases a great quantity of his power in the form of many Beams of Cosmic Energy. Originally, when Seiya was only capable of reaching speeds of Mach 1, he was capable of releasing merely 100 Meteors. However, as his control of Cosmos and speed increased, so did the number of Meteors / Shooting Stars, being around 100 Million to 1 Billion at Faster than Light Speeds. * Pegasus Suisei Ken: (Pegasus Comet Fist) Pegasus Seiya's most powerful attack. He burns his Cosmos to it's limits, heavily focusing his energy in his right fist. Then, instead of releasing said energy in the form of his Pegasus Meteor Fist, Seiya combines each of his Meteors into one massive, extremely powerful Comet of Cosmo Energy, which he fires towards his opponent. Key: Base '''| '''7th Sense | Empowered by Athena's Cosmo | Sagittarius Cloth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Warriors Category:Bronze Saints Category:Cosmo Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Armored Characters Category:Orphans Category:Toei Animation Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3